


permission granted

by sengen35



Series: mine and yours [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/pseuds/sengen35
Summary: when worse comes to worst, mr. do must decide.





	permission granted

**Author's Note:**

> moving fics to ao3

It comes sooner than expected.

 

Mr. Do wrinkles his nose, thoughts coming back to that time he and his wife came home with Kyungsoo’s scent all over the living room. Jongin is sitting stiffly on the couch, informing them that Kyungsoo is still asleep then proceeding to apologize profusely for something. He clearly remembers his wife giggling, rubbing a soothing hand on his arm because ‘they didn’t do it sweetie, don’t stress yourself.’

“We should call Jongin soon.” comes Mrs. Do’s soft voice from beside him, setting a cup of coffee in front of him and turning the television on to watch the morning news. 

“What?” Mr. Do furrows his brows, a deep frown making the creases on his face even more prominent. “Why Jongin?”

His wife shoots him a look, one that is blank and clearly says ‘are you stupid?’ that Kyungsoo usually uses. He shakes his head, frown not going away as he grunts an incoherent response.

“Do you have any other person that is better than our son’s boyfriend then?” Mrs. Do inquires, voice icy and Mr. Do shakes his head childishly, knowing that Jongin is the best man for the job.

“Well then that’s settled!” His wife claps once, a sweet smile on her lips as he sits down next to his husband. 

“You know it would be perfect if it’s with the person he loves.” Mrs. Do says softly, eyes gentle as she eyes her husband who slowly mellows down. “Kyungsoo and Jongin deserves that."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo tosses and turns on his bed, the sun long risen from the horizon and is about to sleep for the moon again. The heat from the weather only adds to the uncomfortable weight on the pit of his stomach. He’s sweating buckets, bedsheets warm and slightly damp from where he’s been rolling himself since hours ago.

“Honey?” Mrs. Do knocks once before opening the door and peeking her head from behind. She sees the fear on her son’s eyes when he sits up, duvet scrunched up on his waist and face flushed. 

“Mom.” Kyungsoo starts, voice shaking with fear and something else. “I don’t feel so good.”

Mrs. Do throws him an apologetic glance and enters them room. It’s only then that Kyungsoo notices she’s all dressed up and obviously about the head out. Kyungsoo scrunches his face at this.

“It’s almost evening.” he says as calmly as he can. “Where are you going?”

“A date.” His mother answers in a short, teasing manner. Her eyes are glinting when she says the next words. “Your dad has already called Jongin.”

This only serves to confuse Kyungsoo even more, not knowing why his parents would have to call his boyfriend when they’re just going out. He doesn’t need a babysitter.

“We’ll return late tomorrow night.” his mother adds once she’s standing up again. “Feel better, okay?”

Kyungsoo wants to argue that if she wants him to get better then she shouldn’t leave him alone, but he bites his tongue, not wanting to appear like a child in front of his mother. Plus, Jongin would be there.

“Have fun.” he calls out, smiling weakly at his mother before the door closes again.

Kyungsoo isn’t aware of falling asleep, but he wakes up to the sound of someone knocking from the front door. Realizing it’s probably Jongin, he fumbles with the sheets around him and walks wobbly downstairs. His knees feels weak and something inside of him feels hot every time his thighs rub against each other.

With shaky hands, he unlocks the door and swings it open.

Jongin is standing there, looking stricken and surprised and… _red faced?_

Then something hits Kyungsoo, his knees giving up and threatening to land his ass flat smack on the floor. Only Jongin steps forward and catches him by his arms before he gives up completely. 

But Kyungsoo doesn’t know if he should be thankful or if he should be cursing Jongin and kicking his balls because where Jongin is touching him is slowly melting his skin raw from heat and desire.

Jongin is no different, the flush spreading from his face to his whole body as he helps Kyungsoo to stand. He remembers Mr. Do’s phone call and the realization of why he’s called slowly dawns on him.

“Kyungsoo.” he starts, voice rough as he swallows his nerves. The air conditioner is on, the cold should be seeping in on his skin but he feels nothing close to it when only the heat from Kyungsoo is boring onto his pores.

His boyfriend makes a whiny sort of response and Jongin sees the fingers curled desperately on the hem of his shirt. Jongin feels his heart pound harder, attempting to break out from his chest and suffocate him with desire.

He manages to get them to Kyungsoo’s bedroom, the smaller male practically clinging to Jongin. He feels fingers traveling under his shirt and it’s bolder than what Jongin is used to. He’s used to Kyungsoo subtly hinting, passing time by skirting around the edges and slowly coaxing Jongin out to play.

This is different, so so different especially when he feels Kyungsoo lifting his head up to lick a stripe on his cheek, fingernails scraping almost painfully against his waist.

_“You’re in heat.”_

The words fly out of his mouth when he gently lays down his boyfriend on the bed. Kyungsoo is sprawled on the sheets, eyes half lidded and mouth parted as he looks at Jongin as if sucking his very image inside him.

Jongin just stands there, fingers curled into fists on his side. 

_“Jongin, come over and stay the night.”_

_Jongin almost drops his phone at the sound of Mr. Do’s voice on the other end. He’s about to order some take out for himself when his boyfriend’s father called._

_“U-Uncle?”_

_“Just come over. Right now.” The man says in a gruff voice before the call gets cut off._

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo calls out and it’s on instinct when Jongin kneels down on the bed and hovers above his boyfriend. Kyungsoo’s arms circles around his neck and Jongin wakes up from his momentary lapse of judgement.

“Soo.” he tries moving himself away, failing time and time again because his senses are slowly being overrun by KyungsooKyungsooKyungsoo nothing but Do Kyungsoo.

“It hurts.” his boyfriend cries out when Jongin’s knee makes contact with the side of his thigh. Jongin freezes, nostrils flaring because Kyungsoo’s smell is everywhere, suffocating him to the point where he can think no more.

Kyungsoo’s scent is coming on waves, each flare destroying Jongin’s defenses and slowly letting him succumb to the natural flow of things.

And it’s incredibly hard when it’s the person you love and adore so much.

_“Kyungsoo.”_ he says softly, voice dripping with barely repressed desire and want. He bows his head down, nosing on Kyungsoo cheek and then down to his neck. Kyungsoo bares the skin naturally, eyes closing and back arching as Jongin breathes in deeply, inhaling more of the sinful scent and slowly gratifying the wolf inside him.

He snaps when Kyungsoo pushes his hips against him, the thin material of Kyungsoo’s pajamas not bothering to conceal his arousal as he presses against Jongin, a long drawn out moan ripping from his throat and breaking what little is left of Jongin’s control.

The air gets knocked out of Kyungsoo when Jongin crashes his mouth against his, kisses hard and demanding as his tongue pushes in past his parted lips. A series of muffled whine escapes him when Jongin just goes back for more everytime he pulls back, lips slick as he slants his mouth against him again and again until the both of them are heaving from lack of air.

“All mine.” Jongin tattoos the words on his mouth, trailing invisible ink to his jaw and down to his neck where he takes a whiff again and presses his nose in there. 

Something rumbles deep within him, a desire he’s always felt but refuses to acknowledge when the pale skin of Kyungsoo’s neck bares itself in front of him.

Jongin opens his mouth, teeth scraping against the skin before his tongue comes out to lick over and over again at the skin. His hands slides down from the sheets to Kyungsoo’s hips, pressing down on him and rutting against each other.

He’s not careful when he sucks at the skin of Kyungsoo’s neck, lips and tongue harsh and unforgiving even when the pale skin slowly blooms with red and pink and purple. Something deep inside him growls in approval and Jongin bites down hard, relishing on the moan that tore from Kyungsoo’s mouth.

Another whine from Kyungsoo and Jongin quickly stands up on his knees, getting lost for a second when his eyes sees the pretty red on his boyfriend’s neck.

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo whines again, fingers grasping for Jongin almost desperately. Jongin quickly gets rid of his shirt, throwing it on the floor and making hasty work with his jeans until it joins the mess on the floor. Jongin’s boxers comes last, dropping them somewhere before he allows Kyungsoo’s hand to get a hold of himself and drag him down on top of him again.

They kiss again, mouth open and the slide of their tongues against each other is mixed with their harsh breathing. Jongin’s hands are in between them, pushing the flimsy pajamas off of his boyfriend and growling when their members touch. 

He’s almost out of patience when he works with Kyungsoo’s shirt, the owner not wanting to remove his hand from where it’s comfortable placed on Jongin’s shoulder. Jongin growls, giving up and bunching the shirt just above Kyungsoo’s chest.

Jongin breaks the kiss, pressing his lips down to his neck and father until he reaches Kyungsoo’s chest. He leaves kiss after kiss, sucking and licking at the skin until it’s as red as his neck, Kyungsoo’s moan doing nothing but fueling his desire even more.

He drags his tongue down to one of Kyungsoo’s nipples, circling around the perk bud over and over again and making Kyungsoo arch his back off the bed. This makes Jongin grin, pressing his face closer and finally sucking on it, teeth keeping it in between and tongue flicking it over and over again until Kyungsoo’s crying out from pleasure.

He listens, pulling away only to do the same to the other nipple. He sucks harder, hands pressing Kyungsoo down on the mattress to stop the smaller male from thrashing all around the bed.

“You’re going to hurt yourself.” he murmurs against the skin of Kyungsoo’s chest, pressing a lingering kiss just above his heart before trailing downwards again.

He rubs his hands on Kyungsoo’s side when he starts kissing his hips, his chin bumping on the head of Kyungsoo’s cock and making his boyfriend pull at his hair. This makes Jongin smirk, moving down and letting the tip of his tongue touch the slit.

Kyungsoo’s moan is sweet, sweet music to Jongin’s ears.

Jongin is careful when he turns Kyungsoo around, stomach press flat on the bed as Jongin sits hovers behind him. 

Kyungsoo crosses his arms in front of him, turning his head to the side to glance at Jongin with glassy eyes.

_“Please.”_ he whispers, face and back and body flushed and Jongin presses a kiss to his cheek before moving down.

He gently parts Kyungsoo’s legs, raising them a bit and letting his boyfriend steady himself with his knees. 

Kyungsoo thinks he knows where this is going, the excitement only serving to make his scent even more prominent.

Using both his hands, Jongin spreads Kyungsoo’s cheeks wider, eyes hungrily taking in his boyfriend’s entrance and the slick running down from it and down his inner thighs. He remembers the time his tongue was in there, taking in everything and he doesn’t waste any more time before leaning forward and licking at the fluid from his thighs to his entrance.

Kyungsoo’s cry of pleasure when Jongin presses the flat of his tongue against the his entrance is the loudest so far, his back arching and hands gripping the sheets tightly his knuckles are turning white.

Jongin doesn’t stop there, he licks at Kyungsoo’s entrance over and over again, running the tip of his tongue and pressing in on the opening just the tiniest bit before pulling back and returning to licking at the rim. 

Kyungsoo could only writhe on the bed and at one point, Jongin has to hold his hips to keep him upright, hips jerking slightly to hump against nothing.

But Jongin isn’t far behind, one hand going down south to wrap around his own cock. He closes his eyes, fisting himself as he finally pushes his through Kyungsoo entrance. His chin is wet, mouth and cheek messy from Kyungsoo’s fluid but Jongin gladly takes it all in, the taste and scent so delicious and tempting and Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo slumps his head on the pillow already wet with his tears, sweat and drool. A soft keening sound escapes him once in a while when Jongin pushes his tongue deeper; twists it in some way that makes his toes curl and his gut to clench even harder.

It’s obscene, the sounds they’re making. Kyungsoo with his ecstasy-filled voice and the slurping noises Jongin makes as he continues eating Kyungsoo’s ass out. 

It’s when Kyungsoo is promptly biting his pillow that Jongin lifts his head away from Kyungsoo’s entrance. His lips are swollen, mouth and chin wet and more dripping towards his neck. He slides up to hover over Kyungsoo, kisses the back of his shoulder before nudging him to lay on his back.

Kyungsoo looks absolutely wrecked, eyes glossy and mouth parted as he tries taking in enough air for his brain to function at least on a decent level.

Jongin doesn’t give him much time, going down again to kiss him breathless and pulling away when he does so. He slides further down again, tracing the path of kisses he left earlier until he reaches Kyungsoo’s cock. 

He hooks Kyungsoo’s thighs on his shoulder, lifting his boyfriend’s lower back off the mattress as he licks teasingly at the head of Kyungsoo’s cock.

The touch jolts Kyungsoo, eyes opening wide and mouth parting open in a silent scream.

Jongin doesn’t tease so much this time, mouth opening wider to suck the head of Kyungsoo’s cock. He swirls his tongue around it, taking it more and sucking harder just to hear Kyungsoo scream. 

Pulling away, he trails his tongue down further, puckering his lips and sucking just above Kyungsoo’s entrance. Kyungsoo is practically sobbing up at this point and Jongin slides his knees down from his shoulders to lay down back on the bed.

“I want you.” Kyungsoo heaves, chest rising and falling quickly when Jongin hovers above him to plant soft kisses all over his face. Kyungsoo cups his cheeks, kissing him deeper. _“I want your cock inside me.”_

Jongin does an involuntary jerk of his hips against Kyungsoo’s thigh, the words affecting him far more than what Kyungsoo would think.

He fits himself snug in between Kyungsoo’s thighs, rutting his hips against Kyungsoo’s and letting his cock slide in between Kyungsoo’s ass cheeks. The head of his cock catches on Kyungsoo’s opening once in a while but Jongin never pushes in, eyes trained on the way Kyungsoo’s face scrunches up in pleasure at every moan.

“In me. _Please.”_ Kyungsoo begs, wrapping his thighs around Jongin’s hips and meeting his thrusts. Jongin falters, his mouth going dry as the need to be inside his boyfriend reaches to a boiling point.

So he does just that, pulling his hips back just the slightest and wrapping one hand around the base of his cock. Bowing his head, he slowly rocks against Kyungsoo, slowly pushing in until his head goes through and stopping only when he bottoms out.

The room is filled with Kyungsoo’s whimpers and Jongin’s breathing as the taller male drops his torso down on his small boyfriend before moving.

It wasn’t much, but the movement was enough to jostle Kyungsoo as he moans loudly, the sound tumbling off the walls and back to Jongin.

Jongin lets Kyungsoo hook his arms around his neck, kissing him clumsily as he starts moving steadily. He rocks his hips slow and deep, feeling every part of Kyungsoo’s heat and loving the way Kyungsoo’s moans starts soft then grows louder as he inches deeper inside him.

“So tight.” he grunts, snapping his hips faster and harder as he feels the base of his cock starting to swell. “So fucking tight for me.”

Kyungsoo feeds his wolf even more, crooning lovely words against his boyfriend’s ear.

_“You feel so good inside me.”_

_“Harder, Jongin.”_

_“Love me harder.”_

_“Knot me.”_

Jongin’s lost it at this point, the words unraveling him more and more as he starts thrusting harder, pushing his knot inside Kyungsoo until he couldn’t pull it back anymore. Kyungsoo’s crying out again, the feeling of being too full and being spread open doing things to his body. 

Jongin sticks to rocking his hips, humping against Kyungsoo with erratic jerks. Kyungsoo is screaming, the head of Jongin’s cock continuously rubbing against his prostate until he comes with a cry of Jongin’s name.

Kyungsoo’s is sucking him in, insides getting even warmer when Kyungsoo comes that Jongin only has to buck his hips hard a few more times before he’s spilling inside Kyungsoo as well.

The unfamiliar heat inside him makes Kyungsoo whine in response, thighs falling from Jongin’s waist as he rocks his hips to help Jongin finish.

He whines in irritation when Jongin rolls them so they’re laying on their side, Jongin a bit lower in order not to hurt Kyungsoo. His knot is still inside, tying them together like how their hearts are. Jongin could feel his cum inside Kyungsoo and something inside him swells with pride and love at the thought that Kyungsoo is finally his.

_Officially his._

“Mine.” he whispers, kissing Kyungsoo’s stomach and sighing softly when Kyungsoo threads his fingers on his hair, obviously tired.

“I can’t believe dad called you.” Kyungsoo whispers, voice broken and hoarse from all the screaming and crying and moaning.

“I can’t believe it either.” Jongin agrees, still planting more and more kisses until Kyungsoo has to stop him.

“I love you.” he whispers and he feels Kyungsoo hug him tighter.

“I love you too.” he hears Kyungsoo says sleepily.

Kyungsoo falls asleep with his heart full of love.

And his ass still full of Jongin’s cock.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_End_.


End file.
